The shadows time forgot
by Mooshooes
Summary: This is a continuation of a teaser I put up a while ago. Its a mini-adventure (at the moment) based loosely around Kari. We\'ll see how it turns out cos I have no idea where its heading yet. It\'s got Daikari/Takari, Sorato, Kenyako, Tai/oc and maybe more


I added a character in here incase your wondering. Her name is Kate and she is Matt's twin sister. Her little story is that she lived in France with her Grandparents after the Ishida family split up and she knows the older DD's but not the younger ones (except TK of course, oh and Kari). Ooo and she has her own Digimon who will be introduced a little later on. Well there we go don't flame me too bad!! Oh and before I forget I do not really have a preference on couplings. I love the majority of them, especially Sorato and Taiora. So Taiora fans don't flame me cos I'm sure I'll write a Taiora just give me time!!   
**-**Becca Mooshooes**-**   
  
Disclaimer :Unfortunately I do not own Digimon, the characters, the original story, etc, etc. I'm just borrowing them but adding my little twist, like my new character Kate who is all mine.   
  
The Shadows of Time   
Chapter 1   
Kari woke to find herself staring into a bright white light that shone directly above her. As her eyes began to adjust to the strength of the light, she found her surroundings piecing together from a soft haze to a room of several worried faces. "Kari what happened? I was so worried!" Tai nearly screamed as he held his sister tightly. "I...I don't know Tai. I think I just fainted. Look don't worry about it I'll be fine." And with that Kari began to rise off the sofa she was lay on. "Ermm no you don't Kari I think you should go and have a lie down and take it easy for awhile. Well at least until the others get here." Davis the voice of reason. What was going on here?!? But she knew deep down her boyfriend wouldn't leave her until she agreed. "I'll make it doctors orders if it'll make you feel any better." Joe added with a cheery smile as he put his emergency first aid kit away. "OK, OK. But at least come and sit with me Davis. I don't feel like sleeping." With a small nod Davis agreed and helped Kari up the stairs to the small room they would be sharing. She cuddled up to Davis as they both leant against the head-board. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours only to be broken later by small sighs as Kari fell asleep and Davis followed suit.   
  
Tai and Cody sat at the breakfast bar watching Joe move around the kitchen searching through all the cupboards. "I hope someone had the great idea of bringing some food with them otherwise someone's gonna have to make a long trip into that town we passed on the way. I mean Tai why didn't you tell us it was self-catering!" Joe said as he faced Tai with an angry glare. Tai held his arms up in defeat. "Woah calm Joe. I didn't think to check. Don't worry about it," he added as he grabbed his coat of the back of the stool, and pulled his mobile phone out, "I'll just ring Matt and tell him to pick up some stuff on the way. Anyway I thought you would have brought something being good old reliable Joe." Tai was just able to dodge the empty box of rice as it flew towards his head. "OK, OK. I'm going." He stated laughing as he left the room to ring Matt.   
  
Matt looked at his phone and cussed as he saw who was ringing. "Look Tai I know we're late but we sort of got a late visitor and so we didn't get chance to set of as early as we expected and then we had to head back 'cause Sora forgot her purse and..." "Woah man it's alright it's just we got a little problem here. See we haven't got any food 'cause I forgot to check the rental form and see that it was completely self-catering." Matt sighed with relief. "Oh great. I mean that's fine we'll stop in the next village and pick some stuff up. Oooo and while I got you on the phone I was wondering if there was room for one more at the house? See my......." Matt stared at the phone as it went dead. "Oh damn I forgot to charge this thing. Did u put the charger in TK?" "Ermm not unless Kate brought one." Both the brothers stared at their sister. "What? Was I meant to?" Matt slapped a hand to his head and turned back to Sora who was driving. "Sweetie please tell me you brought yours." He added with pleading eyes. "Nope. See when you said you were bringing your phone I guessed that you would take your own charger. I think it would be a logical assumption." Sora said firmly keeping her concentration on the road. TK and Kate sniggered on the back seat. "Now your definitely gonna be a surprise Kate."   
  
Tai stared at his phone as the dial tone rung out. 'What was that about.' He thought as he tried to ring back. "Hey sorry I can't answer the phone at the mo. Spose I'm busy doing.....really busy stuff. So...(Get on with it Matt) leave a message after the beep. Beep!" Tai pressed end on his phone and headed back to the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "What's up Tai?" Cody said as he headed to the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles of water Joe had brought. "I'm not sure." Joe came and joined him at the breakfast bar. "Is Matt getting us some food?" "Oh yeah. It's not that. Matt added something about is there room for one more before we got cut off." Joe nearly burst into fits of laughter at the puzzled look that covered Tai's features, but managed to hold it back. "Well there is plenty of room, but who do you think he's bringing. Oooo maybe TK's got a new girlfriend." "Yeah maybe. Right come on lets do something. I'm so bored." And with that the three got up and headed out for a walk.   
  
Just as Joe, Tai and Cody got out of the front door, a car pulled up onto the driveway with an extremely large roof-rack crammed full of suitcases and holdalls, and music blaring out from every direction. They looked on as two young men got out of the car and headed towards them. "Hey Izzy, Ken what took you so long." Tai asked patting the young red-haired man on the back. Izzy sighed. "Just look at that roof rack and take one guess." And as if on cue the back door of the car swung open revealing most likely the owner of all of the bags on the roof rack. "Hi guys! Its just so great to see you." Mimi exclaimed as she ran and enclosed each guy in a bear hug. "I see what you mean." Joe added as he was released from Mimi's strong hold. Behind her Ken had gone to help his wife get their child out of the car seat. Cody followed and shook Ken's hand and gave Yolei a kiss on her cheek. "Oh hi Cody. God you get more handsome every time I see you." Cody blushed at her comment and helped Ken start unloading the car.   
  
Once everyone was settled in and sat in the living room, Davis and Kari had woken and joined them and Yolei, Kari and Mimi had gone into girl mode, playing with little Mia. Yolei was amazed at how far Kari and Davis had come. Who would have ever thought that they would get together after all they'd been through. Although she had to admit Davis had changed so much. Ever since he had dragged them out of that dream world and given them the strength they needed to beat malomyotismon. Who would have thought that Davis could be sensitive and caring. I think his friendship with Ken had a lot to do with it. Ken had needed him and Davis had been there for him all along the way. Ken wouldn't be the loving husband he is now if not for a big part from Davis. She had a lot to thank him for, not that she'd ever admit it to him. She now had a loving husband and a beautiful daughter to dote upon. If only.... If only they hadn't had to lose their digimon partners to get here.   
  
As the last car pulled up the drive it was already getting dark. Matt looked behind him to see his brother and sister fast asleep and Sora asleep at his side. Sora looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Not at all angry like she had been for most of the journey. How was he to know that when Tai had called they had gone passed the last town on the way. He wasn't driving. So they had had to head back and add another two hours on to the journey. Lets just say that Sora was not too pleased. He gently shook her until two bright rubies stared back at him. "Come on sweetheart we're here." "OK, OK give me a minute." She yawned softly and Matt turned round to yell his siblings awake. "Come on you two. Rise and shine. You can sleep when we get unpacked." Everyone started to move slowly and were eventually dragging all of their things into the house. Matt decided it would be best to knock in case the door was locked. Kate cringed behind her twin. She didn't like the fact that she was uninvited and expecting them to take her in. Matt had tried to reassure her, as had Sora, but it had been so long. The door opened revealing a young man with really big brown hair and matching chocolate eyes, who could only be Tai. He ushered the small group in and they dropped all the bags in the hall. When they all got in everyone stopped and stared at Kate.   
  
"Hi." Tai managed to get out as everyone stared on at the beautiful blue eyed, blonde girl clinging on to TK's hand and half hiding behind Matt like a frightened child. "Hey guy's" Matt interrupted before Kate could say anything. "This is my twin sister Kate. You older guys remember don't you." The older DD's understood and started to greet the young woman while the younger DD's still looked on a bit astonished. "Hey TK how come you never told us you had a sister?" Davis asked as he got up with Kari and introduced himself to Kate. "I suppose it just never came up." TK began to explain as the other younger DD's introduced themselves to Kate. "See Kate moved to France when our parents divorced." " Yeah I couldn't choose between them so I decided to move to France and then I wouldn't have to." Kate joined in. "Plus Kate's a digi-destined just like us. She's good friends with Catherine." Matt announced as all the DD's settled down together, with Kate still staying close to her brothers. Kate realised she still hadn't asked if it was alright if she stayed. Not that there was much choice now, but she thought she should at least be polite. "So I hate to be rude but is it OK with everyone if I stay. I mean I know I wasn't invited, and if I'm intruding or anything." "See it's just that now my Mum's not around Kate's moved back to live with me, Dad and TK and we thought this would be a great opportunity for her to get reacquainted with everyone." Her twin always knew just the right time to make the save. That bond was still there after all the years. All the DD's turned round and looked at Tai. After all he was their leader. "Of course it's fine Kate. It's not like we'd throw you out on the street, is it. There's only one problem your gonna have to share with Mimi, if that's alright with you Mimi." Mimi's face became plastered with a great big smile. "Of course it will. It'll just be like old times except Sora will be sleeping with your brother." Tai noticed Sora blush at the last statement. Kate managed one of Matt's trade mark smirks that proved there relation. Thinking about it they really did look alike. Bobbed blonde hair identical in colour to Matt and TK's golden blonde. Crystal blue eyes. That cheeky but friendly little smirk. But they always had. Tai yawned and stated, "Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm so tired. I'm heading to bed. We'll finish all the other explanations in the morning. Goodnight." As he headed to the door he stopped in front of Kate. "And it's really nice to see you again, Kate." He didn't wait to see the blush that he knew would be there, as he continued on to his room.   
  
Soon all of the gang had headed to bed, leaving Davis and Kari curled up in front of the fireplace. "Well come on Miss Kamiya or you'll sleep all through tomorrow knowing you." Davis began to get up but Kari gently pulled him back down. "What's up Hun?" Davis asked looking into her worried eyes. "I want to tell you something. I should have told you before. I...." "Awww no Kari! Please don't dump me for TK. I really love you and...." Kari stopped him well in his tracks as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't be silly. I'm not dumping you!! It's......It's about this morning when I fainted."   
All of Davis' attention was back on Kari's worried face. "Go on." He urged. "Well see before I fainted I....I heard a voice saying that.....t...that it won't be long." "Maybe you were just imagining it. I mean you've been working a lot recently. You might just have been tired." "No Davis." Kari said suddenly. "I think.......I think it was Gatomon."   
  
~~~~~~*-*~~~~~~   
  
Well that was nothing how I was planning it to be. What do you think? Well please RnR. I definitely need feedback on whether this is worth continuing!


End file.
